Fobias
by Rei sama18
Summary: Al parecer Mamori no tiene miedo a nada y Hiruma está totalmente convencido de que todas las personas temen a algo y su maldita mánager no puede ser la excepción a la regla ¿Conseguirá el demonio descubrir la fobia del ángel de Deimon?


**Summary: **Al parecer Mamori no tiene miedo a nada y Hiruma está totalmente convencido de que todas las personas temen a algo y su maldita manager no puede ser la excepción a la regla ¿Conseguirá el demonio descubrir la fobia del ángel de Deimon?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso de la autora: **One-shot escrito desde el punto de vista de Hiruma.

**-Fobias-**

Era un día normal en el club menos por ese maldito calor que hacía, los entrenamientos se complicaban los días como ese porque los malditos mocosos lo único que querían era hidratarse, y yo no los culpaba, ese jodido calor que hacía fuera podría matar incluso a un jodido fénix así que, aunque quise aguantar un poco más hasta acabar el entrenamiento no pude hacerlo y paré a los mocosos unos quince minutos antes, no aguantaba más y por las caras que tenían, ellos tampoco.

Al entrar dentro del club los malditos mocosos se encontraban ya allí, alrededor de la maldita mánager y recogiendo cada uno una botella bien fría de bebida isotónica, parecían auténticos depredadores por la forma en la que miraban las botellas.

Cuando la maldita mánager llegó a mí sonrió y dijo algo que yo al principio no entendí pero que me pareció algo así como un _"Buen trabajo Hiruma-kun" _aun no podía creer que la misma mujer que desde que llegué a Deimon había sido un autentico grano en el culo pudiera hacerme ahora ese tipo de expresión tan dulce. Esa chica era muy rara, pero lo que tenía de extraña lo tenía de útil y a mí eso me venía de perlas, además que su "nuevo cambio de actitud" hacia mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien me agradaba, aunque claro, esa sonrisa no duraría mucho cuando viera a su enano a punto de desmayarse por el calor, calculaba que tardaría unos tres segundos en retarme y discutir, así que simplemente los conté, esperando la inminente discusión.

Cuando la mánager le extendió la botella al enano parpadeó varias veces al verlo y simplemente le dio vueltas mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Tenía unas ojeras que casi le llegaban al suelo y parecía haber salido de una jodida ducha debido al sudor que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, además que su expresión de dolor y su sonrisa falsa solo harían que el volcán de la maldita manager explotara en unos tres, dos, uno…

—¡Hiruma-kun!—¡Bingo! ¡Ahí estaba!—¿Por qué no paraste antes el entrenamiento? ¡Mira a Sena! ¡Está a punto de darle algo!

—Bueno maldita mánager, primero, todavía no le dio nada y segundo, paré el entrenamiento ¿o no?—Repondí con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Para ser sincero me encantaba molestarla, y más cuando se preocupaba tanto por el maldito enano, las burlas salían de mis labios casi automáticamente, era molesto que estuviera las 24 horas del día preocupándose por él.

—¡Pero serás…! Deberías haberlos parado antes, ¡Míralos! ¡Han estado a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor!

A partir de ahí me desconecté de la conversación, simplemente la miré con esa sonrisa que sabía que le molestaba e intenté ignorarla al girarme a hablar con Musashi, pero simplemente esa mujer era imposible, no se podía ignorar tan fácil. Captaba casi toda mi atención.

Por un momento me fijé en la maldita animadora que tenía una expresión horrorizada ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni idea, pero le hice una señal con la mano a la maldita manager para que la mirara y funcionó porque automáticamente se giró olvidando por completo el motivo de nuestra pelea.

En dos segundos la maldita enana se subió a la mesa y comenzó a gritar como si estuviera completamente loca, moviendo los brazos para todos lados y diciendo algo que ninguno de los presentes entendió, excepto Komusubi, lo que aun me sorprendió más que lo de el ataque de pánico de la enana.

—Cucaracha…—Le oí decir en voz baja.

Después de esa palabra medio equipo de fútbol americano se pegó a la pared como si fueran de plastilina y yo empecé a mirarlos sin entender nada. Malditos cobardes, y todo por una maldita cucaracha, definitivamente me daban pena... mucha pena...

—No os mováis, podríais asustarla y echará a volar, lo sé, las cucarachas son así de inteligentes, nos atacará—Le oí decir a Togano.

Lo que decía, unos cobardes. Suspiré un momento mirando al suelo y buscando a la "peligrosa" criatura que al parecer era tan horrible como un arma de destrucción masiva por lo que veía en mis "valientes" miembros de equipo.

Por un momento miré a la maldita mánager, quieta, como si calculara algo, con un rostro que solo había visto en ella cuando comía pastelillos de crema, ojos calculadores y fríos, si los enanos la hubieran visto se habrían acojonado, daba más miedo que la cucaracha, de eso estaba seguro.

—_Tal vez también le dan miedo las cucarachas— _pensé.

Pero no podía estar más equivocado. La maldita mamá gallina se acercó lentamente hacia su escoba y con un movimiento rápido y casi fantasmal le pegó un golpe al suelo con la escoba y poco después, como si no hubiera pasado nada, cogió el recogedor y comenzó a barrer el cadáver de lo que había sido una cucaracha.

—_Pobre bicho…_—Pensé mirando a la mánager tirar el exoesqueleto sin vida de la jodida cucaracha a la papelera.

—¡Hala! ¡Ya está!—Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Ya puedes bajar de ahí Suzuna…

La animadora enana bajó de la mesa de un salto y se pegó a la mánager dándole las gracias por haberla salvado del "monstruo de la cucaracha gigante" como si fuera la salvadora de su día. Una escena algo patética la verdad. Aunque… la información de la fobia de la enana a las cucarachas era un dato bastante interesante…

—Mamo-nee eres tan valiente, te enfrentaste tú solita a ese insecto despiadado ¿no le tienes miedo a nada?

Miré a la enana con una sonrisa torcida, perfecto, si podía conseguir la fobia de la maldita manager aun podría divertirme más con ella y solo de imaginármelo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de emoción. Esa conversación me interesaba, y mucho.

—Ummm… ahora que lo pienso… creo que no le tengo miedo a nada…

No pude evitarlo, me eché a reír como si estuviera loco, esa mujer cada día me sorprendía más, tenía bastante información comprometida de ella, pero no podía evitar reír ante sus palabras ¿Que no le tenía miedo a nada? Tonterías.

—¿Y tú de que te ríes Hiruma-kun?—Me preguntó claramente molesta.

—¿De veras que no tienes miedo a nada maldita mánager?—Pregunté acercándome a ella—¿Estás segura?

Se paró un rato a pensar y cerró los ojos en un intento de pensar, aunque parecía no encontrar respuesta a mi pregunta. En un movimiento suave separó a la maldita enana de ella y me encaró con los brazos en jarra apoyados en sus caderas y con la cabeza en alto hasta que llegó a "casi" rozarme la nariz con la suya. Chica lista, intentaba retarme.

—¿Y tú por qué tienes tanto interés en saber eso? Ya te lo dije, no tengo miedo a nada, ¿no es posible eso según tú?

Había algo claro en esa pelea, a mí no me temía, solo había que ver la forma en la que me encaraba, con esa soberbia y esa confianza en sí misma, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de ser la que llevara las riendas en esa discusión, así que acerqué mi rostro un poco al de ella obligando a retroceder y hablé.

—No hay ningún humano que no tema a algo maldita mánager, es ley de vida, ¿Quieres decir entonces que tú eres especial y no le tienes miedo a nada?

—Hombre… tanto como especial…—Mi cercanía la ponía nerviosa—Pero ya te dije, no recuerdo nada a lo que le tenga miedo, puedes probarme si quieres…

Aumenté mi sonrisa considerablemente ¿eso era un reto? Cada vez esa maldita mujer me sorprendía más, no solo me encaraba sino que estaba retándome delante de todos los mocosos. Sorprendente y agradable a la vez, ya estaba ansioso por vencer a esa maldita chica de ojos azules.

—¿Quieres apostar algo conmigo maldita mánager? Si descubro aquello a lo que tienes miedo antes de que esta semana termine podré ordenarte lo que me de la gana por una semana, si por el contrario pierdo…

—Seré la responsable de parar los entrenamientos cuando lo vea conveniente, también por una semana—Me cortó.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté divertido ante lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

—¡Lo que has oído! Sino no hay apuesta…

—Trato hecho maldita mánager… espera y verás kekeke.

Todos los presentes soltaron un grito de horror al ver mi sonrisa y analizar lo que estaba pasando, muchos ni siquiera podían creerlo, después de todo, una apuesta entre el capitán y la mánager era algo que no pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dios, estaba deseando descubrirlo, pero en ese momento no pensé en lo difícil que podía ser encontrar la fobia de esa maldita mujer…

.

.

Durante esa semana lo había probado todo: La había llevado a la torre más alta de la ciudad, pero nada, simplemente disfrutó de las vistas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, acrofobia descartada; Incluso había llegado a simular que el ascensor de la torre se paraba para ver si tenía pánico a los lugares cerrados pero también fue negativo, simplemente me habló con normalidad, sacando temas para hablar hasta que decidí que ya era hora de poner en mancha el ascensor, claustrofobia negativa.

Tampoco había reaccionado a mis "pequeñas bromitas" , los gusanos en la comida solo me sirvieron para tener que comprarle otra cosa para comer y sin hablar de la idea de meter una culebra en el club, lo único que conseguí fue un desmayo del maldito mono y una reprimenda por parte de la mánager, dios, era una simple culebrita, no una anaconda, era una mujer demasiado exagerada.

Más miedos fueron descartados a raíz de eso: Ni miedo a las agujas, truenos, oscuridad, payasos (aunque descubrí que a Komusubi no le agradaban lo más mínimo), multitudes, armas, explosiones y sin hablar de la sangre, ni siquiera lo probé, después de todo ella siempre estaba curando nuestras heridas, sería demasiado que tuviera miedo a eso…

Estaba agotado y sin ideas, no se me ocurría ninguna trastada y eso en mi era muy raro, yo era y sigo siendo, claro está, el rey de las trampas y trastadas, pero nada. Definitivamente esa mujer era difícil, sí, muy difícil, pero después de todo por eso me gustaba. Me paré un segundo ¿Me gustaba? ¿Desde cuando me gustaba?

La voz de Musashi me desconcentró durante un segundo, parecía haber dicho algo pero no lo había oído así que me quedé un rato mirándolo para ver si me repetía la pregunta. Estábamos de camino al club y aun seguía pensando en el plan… ¿qué número era? Ni lo recordaba… Bueno, que seguía pensando en lo que podría hacer para descubrir la fobia de la maldita mánager, era normal que no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Has dicho algo maldito viejo?—Pregunté al ver que no me repetía su pregunta.

—Digo que hoy es el último día de la apuesta que hiciste con Anezaki, al parecer ella es una oponente difícil de vencer ¿No?—Su tono era de burla ¡Maldito viejo metomentodo!

—No te creas… al final lo conseguiré, tarde o temprano daré con su fobia solo quédate sentado y observa maldito viejo.

Abrí la puerta del club y todas las personas que había dentro se nos quedaron mirando pero no me importaba, lo que me molestaba era esa sonrisa en los labios de la maldita mánager que cuando me había visto entrar había colocado los brazos en las caderas y había sonreído en señal de victoria aunque mi día aun no se había acabado, por lo tanto, aun había tiempo de descubrirlo.

—¿Te rindes Hiruma-kun?—Preguntó ella con total confianza.

—Creo que no me conoces maldita mánager… He hecho cosas más complicadas que descubrir tus malditas fobias…

Me senté en una de las sillas, puse mis brazos detrás de la cabeza y coloqué los pies en la mesa para que viera que aun me guardaba un as en la manga aunque era mentira, no sabía que más hacer.

—Vamos Hiruma-kun, supéralo, has perdido, tu hipótesis de que no existe nadie que no le tenga miedo a nada es incorrecta, ya te he ganado.

—Eso está por ver maldita mujer…

Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentado y me acerqué a ella, tenía un trapo en la mano y estaba a punto de limpiar las malditas taquillas, yo le había dicho mil veces que ella no estaba allí para limpiar, pero nunca me hacía caso y la verdad, era agradable no tener que trabajar como antes, entre restos de todo tipo de basura, muy en el fondo estaba agradecido de que hiciera eso.

Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a revolcar por el suelo para reír, sabía que por ahora iba venciendo al demonio, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba y algo dentro de mí también me decía que había perdido contra esa mujer, la única persona que al parecer había conseguido vencerme.

Pensé eso justo hasta que vi la cara de la maldita mánager adquiriendo una especie de color blanquecino, yo ya me estaba moviendo para sentarme de nuevo pero algo iba mal, su rostro estaba aun más blanco que la leche y su labio inferior parecía temblar ligeramente. Casi como si estuviera… asustada…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me moví un poco para observar lo que miraba la mánager, tenía que ser algo que había visto en la taquilla, pero no lo entendía, estaban todas cerradas y simplemente les quitaba un poco el polvo con el trapo que tenía en la mano ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo ella?

—Mamori-san ¿ocurre algo?—Preguntó el maldito mono.

El mono preocupado por la palidez del rostro de la chica había ido a preguntar pero ésta no parecía contestar. El simple roce de la mano del maldito mono sobre su hombro había valido para que ella se sobresaltara y segundos después, sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la tuve pegada a mi pecho en un intento de búsqueda de protección por su parte.

No entendí por qué se pegó a mí, tenía al mono más cerca pero, sin siquiera darme cuenta me vi envuelto por sus brazos, algo que no paso desapercibido tampoco para todos los malditos mocosos y sobretodo para la maldita patines que en cuanto había visto la escena, había sacado su antena detectora de romance y nos miraba como si fuéramos alguna clase de manga nuevo que leer.

No me importó que se pegara a mí, había que admitir que incluso era algo agradable, también me dio lo mismo ser el centro de miradas de los malditos mocosos, lo único que quería saber era la "cosa" que había provocado esa reacción en ella y por lo que veían mis ojos tampoco era una cosa tan espectacular.

—¿Araña?—Pregunté con rostro aburrido y una de mis cejas levantada a más no poder.

El pequeño gritito de la mánager al pronunciar esa palabra me dio a entender que eso era aquello por lo que se había asustado, una mísera arañita más pequeña que un grano de arroz y que bajaba, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, por su telaraña.

Una araña, increíble, lo había probado todo y esa araña descuajeringaba todos mis planes y los reducía a nada. El único insecto que me quedaba por probar y ni siquiera lo había echado en falta. Aracnofobia… eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Todas las cosas que había montado para encontrar la fobia de la mánager pasaron por mi mente en un instante y no pude aguantar más la risa, la estaba conteniendo demasiado, así que, simplemente estallé. Comencé a reírme como un poseso mientras notaba a la mánager pegarse más y más contra mi pecho.

—Hi… Hiruma-kun eres horrible…—Murmuró ella aun pegada a mí.

—¿Arañas? ¿En serio?—mi risa aumentó por un momento—Game over maldita mánager, gané.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas pero deshazte de ella por favor .

Aun estaba pegada a mí, simplemente subió la cabeza para mirarme en un intento de suplica, aunque a mí lo que dijo me había llegado a sonar como una orden más que como una sugerencia. Dios, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad así que intenté burlarme un poco de ella. No todos los días se tiene al ángel de Deimon a tu merced.

—Entonces he ganado y podré hacer lo que quiera contigo por una semana ¿no es así maldita mánager?

—Sí, lo que tú digas, lo que tu quieras, pero deshazte de ella Hiruma-kun, sé que estás jugando conmigo…

—Ummm… si me deshago de ella quiero algo a cambio, no voy a hacer nada gratis, ya lo sabes—Respondí prolongando un poco su agonía.

—Ya te lo dije lo que quieras.

Bajé un poco mi cabeza hasta que mi boca llegó a su oído y simplemente pronuncié cinco palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias, como una broma, solo para ver que decía la maldita mánager y que color adquiría su cara.

—Si me besas hay trato—Dije.

La maldita mánager abrió los ojos como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas e intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Perfecto, el color de sus mejillas pasó de un blanco impoluto a un rojo fuerte, parecía a punto de estallar, era tan divertido…

—Es broma maldita man…

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando sentí que mis labios eran atrapados por los labios de la mujer que aun estaba abrazada a mi, como una lapa y que simplemente había movido uno de sus brazos para agarrar mi cuello y acercarme más a ella. Sentí que en cualquier momento esa mujer iba a conseguir que me volviera loco y no era para menos al analizar bien el beso que me estaba dando, simplemente espectacular.

Por un momento recordé que no estábamos solos en el club y la separé de mí para poder observar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, perfecto, tenía un desmayo por parte del mono, risitas molestas por parte del maldito viejo y la maldita patines y a todos los demás a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, sencillamente, un desastre.

—¡Salid todos ahora malditos mocosos!—Grité agarrando una de las armas relativamente pequeñas que conservaba en mi bolsillo y apuntando hacia todos ellos.

Todos los presentes salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del club, temerosos de que yo pudiera hacerles algo. El club no tardó ni tres segundos en vaciarse y lo que aun me pareció más increíble, era esa mujer que seguía pegada a mí después de lo que había hecho.

—¿Pero que estás haciendo?—Pregunté a la chica.

—Mi parte del trato, ¡cumple tú la tuya!—Gritó ella aun sin pararse a pensar bien en lo que acababa de hacer debido al miedo que sentía.

Suspiré. Hasta que no me deshiciera de ese maldito arácnido no podría tener una conversación normal con esa mujer, de eso estaba seguro así que simplemente separé a la maldita mánager de mi cuerpo y me acerqué a la araña agarrándola de la telaraña con la que ésta bajaba por la taquilla y, con un paso lento y aparentemente calmado, ya que Mamori aun seguía agarrada a mi espalda sin siquiera dejarme movilidad alguna, me acerqué a la ventana para después arrojar a la pequeña araña al exterior del club.

—¿Contenta?—pregunté notando como mi uniforme ya no era jalado por sus manos.

—Sí…—Dijo ella en un suspiro.

Oí un golpe en la puerta del club, y al parecer ella también lo oyó seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo. Esos malditos mocosos estaban pegados a la puerta intentando escuchar nuestra conversación y era normal su curiosidad después de que su maldita mamá gallina se me hubiera lanzado de esa manera a los labios, hasta yo seguía conmocionado por eso.

—¿Qué hacen ellos allá fuera?

Levanté una ceja en señal de confusión y ella me miró como si no entendiera absolutamente nada, no podía creerlo ¿en serio estaba tan asustada de la araña como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor?

—¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Ni lo que hiciste?

—¿Yo…? ¿Lo que hice…?—La vi pararse a pensar por un minuto—¿Pero de que hablas Hiru…?

Los ojos de la maldita mánager se agrandaron de sobremanera y me miraron como si yo hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora ante sus ojos. Al parecer comenzaba a recordar porque sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color rojo fuerte y en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una mueca extraña.

—Tú… ¡tú hiciste que te besara!—Gritó de repente esa jodida loca.

—¿Qué yo qué? Fuiste tú la que se me lanzó como si yo fuera comestible, no intentes negarlo, lo que yo dije fue solo una maldita broma, no es como si yo quisiera besar a una comedora profesional de pasteles de crema—Respondí con un claro tono de burla.

—¿Pero qué…? Yo tampoco disfrutaría lo más mínimo besando a un demonio egoísta como tú Hiruma-kun—Me respondió ella al instante.

Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, era tan divertido jugar con ella de esa manera… Que necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo.

—Pues eso no es lo que parecía maldita mánager—Me acerqué un poco a ella—Al parecer lo disfrutabas bastante…—Le dije en voz baja.

El tono rojo de sus mejillas me dejó algo claro, yo no era el único que había caído ese día en que ella me gustaba porque al parecer, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión conmigo.

—Yo…yo… Nunca volveré a pegarme a ti de nuevo de esa manera, fue solo un reflejo… sin querer… y no me gustó el beso especialmente…

—¿A sí? ¿Te juegas algo conmigo a que hago que te apegues a mi en menos de cinco segundos?

—Inténtalo Hiruma-kun, aunque no creo que vaya a salirte bien.

—¿Y qué gano si lo consigo?—Pregunté intrigado—¿Me dirás la verdad sobre lo del beso?

—Está bien pero si yo gano la otra apuesta que hicimos no será valida y no estaré obligada a hacer lo que tú quieras durante esta semana.

—Trato hecho, espero que estés dispuesta a perder por segunda vez hoy kekeke.

—No perderé Hiruma-kun. Te daré cinco segundos ¿Listo? 5...4...3...

—Araña—Dije sin cambiar si quiera mi expresión.

El grito que pegó ella en ese instante resonó por toda la casa club y en menos de un segundo saltó a mis brazos cosa que me asustó ya que eso si que no me lo esperaba. La verdad tuve que hacer varias filigranas para agarrarla, era la primera vez que agarraba a una mujer así y puedo decir que no es nada cómodo llevar a alguien de ese modo.

—Creo que me sobraron dos segundos ¿Tú que piensas?—Pregunté con algo de superioridad.

La maldita mánager me miró con odio al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho, usar su fobia hacia las arañas para que saltara a mis brazos, era una táctica algo ruin pero… ¿Qué esperaba de un demonio? ¿que me pusiera a cantarle una serenata a ver si se lanzaba a mis brazos? ¡Vamos! eso no pasaría ni en las películas.

La llevé hasta la mesa y la dejé sentada allí. No quería que se escapara así que simplemente coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor para atraparla contra mi cuerpo, no tenía escapatoria alguna además ni por un momento pensé en que lo intentara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la verdad de lo del beso?

—No lo disfruté ni lo más mínimo… fue… fue solo una salida para lo de la araña, nada más…—Me respondió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—Estás mintiendo Mamori…

—Yo…—Intentó decir ella

—Sé que me mientes maldita mánager…

Cada vez estabas más cerca de sus labios, incluso hubo un momento en el que llegué a notar su cálido aliento sobre mis fríos labios. Aunque mi objetivo principal no era besarla de nuevo, quería que ella lo hiciera, que se lanzara a besarme como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos, para poder demostrarle que ella también se sentía atraída hacia mí, que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

—Puede ser…—Dijo por fin algo hipnotizada por la cercanía de nuestros labios.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas de verdad maldita mamá gallina?

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad, se estaba acercando poco a poco, ella sola, sin ningún tipo de presión, a mis labios, ni siquiera tenía pensado moverme ya que ella sola vendría a mí.

—Yo… es posible que Hiruma-kun… ósea que tú me gus…

Un golpe seco en la puerta hizo que tanto ella como yo nos desconcentráramos con lo que estábamos haciendo, y después, lo único en lo que pude concentrarme fue en observar la puerta cayendo hacia el interior del club, al parecer, cediendo por el peso de los mocosos curiosos que se aglomeraban en el exterior.

—Esto… Hiruma-san…—Intentó decir el maldito chibi.

El maldito enano que había caído encima del maldito mono, los malditos hermanos, el maldito calvo, el maldito gordo y el maldito viejo metomentodo, comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa al verse descubierto junto con los otros.

—¡Sena! ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó la maldita mánager con tono de preocupación.

Simplemente me aparté del camino de esa maldita mujer, estaba claro que si seguía reteniéndola encontraría la manera de escapar de mí aunque fuera arroyándome en el camino así que, me aparté un poco para que pudiera pasar a rescatar a los malditos mocosos.

—Hiruma… ayúdame…—Oí decir al maldito viejo.

Él quería que yo no ayudara pero simplemente lo observé mientras hacía una burbuja con mi chicle, si no quería ser aplastado por toda esa marabunta habría sido mejor que no se pusiera a escuchar el primero en la puerta, además, estaba muy cabreado con la interrupción, no me molestaba que cotillearan, al igual que no me molestaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de mí pero, si querían cotillear que lo hicieran en silencio.

No me importaba que esos malditos mocosos hubieran tirado por tierra mi plan porque después de todo había ganado la apuesta, por lo tanto tendría oportunidad durante toda la semana de acabar lo que había empezado con ella porque esa vez, no se me iba a escapar, ni siquiera aunque me embutiera en un jodido disfraz de araña para asustarla.

La maldita mánager me miró de reojo y en un movimiento casi fantasmal, mientras ayudaba a la maldita patines a levantarse, me hizo varias señas con su mano sonriendo poco después y haciendo que mis ojos se saliera prácticamente de sus órbitas. Tal vez no tendría que esperar ni la semana a que pasara aquello que estaba esperando porque esa mujer tenía la habilidad de tirar mis planes por tierra aunque, después de todo, no me molestaba lo más mínimo, no después de esos gestos en nuestro lenguaje de signos.

_"Te quiero demonio egoísta"_

A raíz de eso solo pude sonreír y me puse a ayudar, con una "dulce" y fuerte patadita en el culo al maldito gordo para que liberara a Musashi de ser aplastado. Estaba algo feliz y completamente seguro de que esos gestos siempre se quedarían en mi mente grabados con fuego.Sí, definitivamente se quedarían para siempre…

.

.

.

_Me volvió a pasar, vi una imagen en Internet antes de irme a dormir y puff… sueño Hirumamo narrándose en mi cabeza ¡Maldita imaginación loca! xD _

_No tengo mucho tiempo y la historia ha sido medianita, ni corta ni larga, , pero bueno xD intenté dejarla de lado, no escribirla hasta que no hubiera acabado de estudiar pero… imposible, entre página y página de mi libro de historia me venían a la mente imágenes Hirumamo así que para poder estudiar tranquila hice este shot XD lo sé, soy rara pero bueno, espero que os guste ya que es la primera vez que narro algo bajo el punto de vista de Hiruma en primera perona O.O _

_Y para que os animéis con los reviews ahí va mi pregunta relacionada con el one-shot: ¿A que teméis vosotras (y vosotros)? En mi caso sería pánico escénico tengo miedo a expresarme en público, me pongo a temblar como una hoja y mi voz suena extraña, es algo que no tengo ni idea de por qué me pasa pero bueno, es una cosa que me ocurre siempre así que ya no sé que hacer para solucionarlo, supongo que me acostumbré a temblar en las exposiciones orales xD_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_**Rei sama18**_


End file.
